The New Ledgend Of Zelda
by katie.davids11
Summary: Ally, and Jessica are sucked into the magical world of The Ledgend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time. Join them as they help link, and save Hyrule once again. (Btw major game spoilers. Use only if needed as a guide or you have played game before.) There aren't enough of these stories in my opinion.


**YAY my first ledgend of Zelda fic :D! hope you enjoy... REVIEW, and I shall post more. BTW MAJOR GAME SPOILERS. Can be used as awesome game guide!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Kokiris**

**Ally's Pov**

I pushed open my bedroom door, flinging my heavy book bag onto the floor, then collapsing onto my bed. It's Monday, and i'm tired, hungry, and already wishing it was Thursday.** (There is such a thing of getting out of school on Thursday, my school has it).**

I rolled off the bed, and dug through my bag looking for my now ringing cellphone. It was my best friend Jessica.

"Whatttttt," i whined into the phone.

"Can I come over? I really wanna finish that game," she tell me.

"Sure, I'll set it up"

"Be over in 5" she chirped happily.

I clicked end, and started setting up the console. My favorite game of all time, is The Ledgend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time. I've played that game a million times. Jessica thought my obsession was stupid until i got her hooked.

I skipped down the stairs, into the kitchen to pop some popcorn.

I leaned against the counter while waiting for the popcorn to pop. When the microwave beeped I poured our delicious snack into the bowl, burning my fingers in the possess. "OW!, oW!" dang it!"

I said quickly putting my burned hand into cold water. Then I heard laughing behind me. "Not funny," I muttered taking the bowl back upstairs with Jessica in tow.

I set up the game counsel, I plopped onto my bed and gave Jessica the controller. She was playing for a few minutes, when the screen went completely white. "Awe my game!" I said horrified.

I ran over and tried to fix it without damaging it further. Then the bright white engulfed the room. My eyes seared for what seemed like forever, then I blacked out. I felt lost. I couldn't think straight.

Then I woke up. I blinked against the brightness in the room. I heard babbling around me. My eyes adjusted to the new light and I saw to identical blond-haired twins in my vision, either that or I was seeing doubles.

I sat up slowly, trying not to make myself dizzy. They had a leaf head band, and were wearing a green dress, with brown leather boots. For what I could see I was on a platform, inside a wooden house.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. "How did I get here?" They looked no older than 10 years old. "I'm Blossom, and she's Rain. We are the Kokiri Twins. We found you and your friend passed out on the bridge, so we brought you here, she's still not awake."

Right as she said that we heard a pained groan somewhere next to me. "Ally where are you?" She asks. "I'm over here Jesse," I tell her. "I almost forgot!" Rain exclaimed. "We got you some fairies to help you out." Two faires zipped inside the little house.

There was a purple, and a blue one. "I'm sparkle!" the purple one says excitedly. I am truly going insane. A fairy is freaking talking to me! My eyes widened hugely. "That fairy just freaking talked to me!" I tell the twins.

They looked at me as if I hit my head to hard. "What fairy doesn't talk?" Blossom asked me. Then a thought accord to me. fairies aren't real! I am pretty sure I tripped, hit my head on the tv, and passed out, because there is no way I am in The Ledgend Of Zelda.

The one spoke, but less enthusiastically. "I'm Izzy," she said obviously hating Sparkle's enthusiasm. even though I'm crazy I like this fairy.I got out of bed, and went over to sit on Jesse's bed.

While we were conversing she passed out again, and was coming to. "Are you okay?" I asked her softly. Obviously we are both not taking this well. actually I kinda think this is cool.

It isn't every day you hallucinate about being in a game. That's pretty cool. At that moment my stomach rumbled. "Here's some bread, hurry and eat because the Great Duku Tree has summoned you." Rain tells us.

I quickly ate the bread, and some water, before getting up, and walking to the door. "Wait! Take these bags of supplies, you will need it." blossom tells us. I nod, and take the bag from her hand, while Jesse takes the other.

"Come on lets find Link, he must be going to the duku tree also," I tell her. We headed outside, and it was way better than the game. Everything was beautiful. We headed over to Link's house which was like a few feet away.

I climbed up the latter, and pushed back the tarp serving as a door, and walked inside. it was almost exactly like the twins house. I went over to the small bed, were a kid our age, was sleeping.

He had blond hair, and was wearing a green tunic. he was tossing and turning.

"Should we wake him up?" I ask Jesse. "I guess so," she tells me shrugging. I took the glass of water, and poured it on him.

He got up with a gasp spluttering. "Who are you, and why did you do that!" He demanded. "I'm Ally, and that's Jesse, and that was way more fun then just shaking you," I tell him happily.

"Get up you lazy bum, The Duku Tree wants to see us," I tell him. "We must hurry!" Navi chirps coming out from under Link's hat. "We know that you stupid Fairy!" Why did Navi have to so annoying and stupid.

"Anyways pack up let's get going!" I tell them. Link nods, and quickly packs following us out the door. I climbed down the latter, and we walked over to the entrance. There was a boy blocking it.

"Let us through," I demanded. "No, why would the Great Duku Tree send for some pathetic girls, and an outsider?" he asks smugly. "You don't have a shield or a sword."

"you stupid freaking fairy boy let us through or I'll make you!" I told him angrily. I went to attack him, but sadly Jesse, and Link held me back. "Control yourself Ally," Jesse scolds me. I sigh, and stomped off.

"Okay, Link go find us swords, and we will buy the shields." I tell him. "You're a very bossy girl," he grumbles. i beamed. "Yes I am, thank you." He sighed and walked off. I lead Jesse into the direction of Mido's house.

We entered, and I took all of his money, stuffing it in my bag. "Show you pathetic," i grumbled unhappily. "Ally, you can't just steal!" Jesse tells me. "To bad, he deserves it, and we are in a video game. It doesn't matter.

She sighed in defeat. We bought some shields, and met Link back at the entrance. "Where did you get the money for all of those?" Mido asked us curiously. "Your house," i tell him happily, before smugly pushing past him into the tunnel.

**Review! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! See you next time.**


End file.
